123 Slaughter Me Street Returns
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: Stephanie was relaxing in her home until she decides to investigate a murderous building that belonged to the nightmares that haunted the halls 2 years ago. When she enters, the roof gave out and she fell down, and crashed on the ground. She needs to find the exit, and she isn't going to die inside. She thought no one was inside with her...or she thinks so...
1. Prologue: Welcome To Slaughter Me Street

A female woke up with a jolt at 7 o'clock in the morning with the bright sun shining through the cracked window.

She groaned as the direct sunlight shined through the small window in her "room" that she entitled it and sighed.

"What a nightmare I had…" she mumbled underneath her breath as she straightened out her shapely legs and arms out, that it goes over the sides of the narrow bed of her own. "I wonder who are those people, though…"

She went silent for a peaceful moment, thinking of those innocent people she experienced in her nightmare.

In the nightmare, she woke to herself standing in the middle of a white room.

A room filled with equipment from each side of the white room, and syringes on tables, that are empty from giving blood or chemicals to someone they are testing.

A long window in the room's front allows the people on the other side of the window to stare through and look at what is going on the other side of the glass and into the room.

The people behind the glass are wearing white lab coats as they are holding clipboards to write the papers to see what the experiment could do to either attack or to reproduce any new techniques.

Instead of a regular procedure they are working with the government, something horrible happened.

There were loud beeping noises from every direction of where she stands as red lights flashing everywhere too.

The smell of oil, blood, smoke, and chemicals filled the air as things were going hectic.

The people on the other side of the glass were yelling out orders to other people as they were running in different directions.

Smoke filled the air in the chamber and covered the ground, making the place more mysterious.

Like she entered an actual haunted house for Halloween.

Through the smoke, she could see there were blood, oil, and chemicals on the ground, not affecting her from the chemical smells.

The people in the lab coats on the other side of the glass were running around in different directions, pushing buttons, pulling levers, doing everything to stop the machinery from exploding into pieces.

Before the place explodes if they have not shut the machines off in time.

When the smoke cleared, she noticed someone was standing in front of the glass.

Not even yelling out the commands to either shut off the equipment.

Just only staring at someone from the other side of where she is standing.

The figure was black, except for the eyes that were white, and the form of the body was the shape of a male.

She does not know if the figure is wearing clothes or not, but only could see he has a long cape from behind his back.

Curious about what he was staring at, she glanced over to the left-hand side of where she is, only to freeze in her spot, staring at what looks to be another giant black figure.

Except, the other black figure was more different from what she had expected.

Towering over 13 or 14 ft tall, it was snarling sharp pearly white teeth, as its long furry arms stretched out to the sides.

It hisses through its teeth as it stares back at the other figure, its ruby eyes filled with burning rage.

Not moving an inch from this massive creature, he continued to stand there, still grinning at it as the remaining standing scientists were backing up in fear.

He spoke from the other side of the glass, but, the static buzzing within the speakers was hard for the creature to hear what he said.

Without warning, it roared a bellowing roar, echoing around the place and charged right at him.

The man backed up twice as it charged, growling before jumping towards the glass, shattering right through, reaching the other side of the place.

It landed right on the man who was in front of the glass and… chomped his head clean.

After it had bitten the man's head off, splattering blood all over the place, as the scientists screamed in horror, visions appeared before her eyes, the ones she has not seen.

An angel's halo that shines in the surrounding darkness, a Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross around someone's neck, a single pale rose, a black clawed hand, a straw hat with a red ribbon around, and the most one that stands out from the objects she is seeing, is a pair of red glowing eyes.

A female voice screamed out from behind the door of her room, interrupting her morning daydreaming of the nightmare she had.

She jolted again from the sudden voice of the person.

"STEPHANIE NOVA ROSE ALLEN!" the voice screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get your ass out of bed this instant!"

She sighed in irritation and sat upright in her small bed for her to stretch out from being cramped in the narrow bed.

When she sat upright from her bed, the blanket that was covering her back slid off when she sat up, revealing her naked body.

She has long brunette hair that reaches to the middle of her back, as the hair on the right-hand side of her temple dyed in a cyan blue color, hidden within the thickness of her long hair.

But, on the left-hand side of her head was instead replaced with thin strands of wires and each individual wire is in a separate color.

The thin wires are also the same length as her brunette hair, too.

She has smooth tanned almond skin, with a metallic spine that reaches up to the back of her skull, to her hips.

Many scars covered every inch of her body, different shapes, and sizes.

Some decorated the bottom of her neck where the metal spine connects and hidden within her hair.

She was lean for an acrobat, but no bone was showing through the skin either.

Even over her back, in the same shapes and sizes, decorating every inch of her skin as if she is from a tattoo parlor that just tattooed over her.

On the left-hand side of her rib cage, that tattooed over her skin and scars are Ancient Chinese symbols; 伏都教徒 in a single straight line to the end of her rib cage.

The knocking at the door got louder into banging as she jolted from the sudden noise.

"All right, I'm gettin' up," she called out to the person on the other side of the door.

"Good! And get dressed!" the voice on the other side of the door snapped, leaving in a huff, the noise of stamping feet echoing through the hallway.

After she had disappeared, Stephanie sighed and got up, stretching out her body.

'Man what a bitch…' She bitterly thought to herself.

Stephanie reached over to a blue long-sleeved shirt and placed it on over her body.

Her bra was in the garment, or else her "brothers" will peek through the peephole of her room's narrow door, watching her change from inside the room.

Stephanie pulled the covers off of her body, as her long, thin silver metallic legs up to her hips, with bionic toes, stretched over the side of the bed, before placing them on the creaking wooden ground, getting ready for the day.

She stroked one of the metal legs with a gloomy expression on her face, thinking to herself.

Thinking about the dream she had with the people and the giant beast.

She sighed through her nose, ignoring the terrible memory, she was thinking of inside her head.

Stephanie grabbed a pair of blue jeans that were laying to the side of her bed and sat back down, shifting her pants up to her hips without ripping.

Be glad her underwear was inside the blue jeans too.

She zipped up the zipper to keep the blue jeans on without slipping as she was thinking to herself.

After she had put on her blue jeans, she grabbed an old hairbrush of her cupboard's counter and brushed out her long hair, being cautious with the tangles.

She next fastened a dark moss belt around her blue jeans, before tightening the belt after weaving the end through the second one, closing it up from being loose.

Next, she grabbed two light purple and light blue shoes with white shoelaces from the old wooden cupboard she has in her small room.

After she had laced her shoes, she glanced over at her old wooden cupboard, staring at a tiny black box.

Right next to the box is a shattered mirror that someone in anger destroyed it.

She got up from the bed she was sitting on, and got over to the cupboard, glancing up at the broken mirror for a moment, before glancing away without even staring at her reflection.

Lifting the cover off the box, she opened the box to get something is inside the box.

Inside the black box is a tiny golden pendant, in the shape of a heart, decorated with miniature engravings of flowers on the cover.

The chain to keep the pendant on is a long silver chain, with a clasp at the end to keep it on without falling off.

She lifted the necklace up from inside the black box, placing it in her right hand.

Staring at the necklace, a thoughtful expression on her face, but in her eyes, she looked sorrowful.

She unlocked the clip that keeps it together from tangling and, placed it on around her neck and the pendant reaches to the middle of her chest.

Stephanie strokes the pendant for a moment, before shaking her head side to side, ignoring the memory in her head.

She reaches over to a light gray triangular case is on the left-hand side of where she is and opened it.

Inside were a decent pair of dark blue and black plastic-rimmed glasses that are square-shaped, with curved corners.

She took the glasses out of the typical case and opened the case, and about to place the glasses on her face to see better, being cautious not to poke out one of her eyes on accident.

Until the rapid banging returned to the door, startling her before she could even put the glasses on her face, and she poked her right eye, without poking out any of her eyes.

"Ow," she exclaimed in pain as she moved the glasses away for a moment, blinking a few times to get the slight pain from her eye.

The similar screechy voice screamed from the other side of the door as she blinked twice to get her vision back.

"STEPHANIE! How many fucking times do I have to tell you?! Get your ass out of bed now!" the familiar voice screeched again.

She sighed with irritation and tried one more time, putting on her glasses and after she places them on without poking her eyes again.

Glancing over to the door, she replied to the voice on the other side of the old door, "I'm already out of bed."

The voice screamed again at her from behind, "Well, why don't I see you?"

Stephanie sighed again in irritation and replied, "I was just finishin' up, gettin' dressed and you left the door locked when you woke me."

An annoyed sigh escaped from the person on the other side of the door, and the door unlocked from being locked, and she replied, "Fine. Finish getting dressed and make our breakfast. Make it good like last time."

She groaned to herself as she rolled her eyes, whining to herself about the female's bitter ask.

But, under her breath, so the woman behind the door would not listen to her groaning and rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Fine. I'll make breakfast."

"Good." the voice spoke. "Make sure that you come out of the room less than a minute or else I'll have to punish you."

After that, the stomping returned as she left, leaving Stephanie in the room, looking annoyed as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

' **Man, she is pissin' me off.** ' She thought to herself, frowning at the door with ruby-red eyes that changed color from steel-blue, gritting her teeth as a single fang appeared to the left-hand side of her mouth.

But, she sighed through her nose, calming down from her anger, as the fang on the left-hand side of her mouth disappeared.

Next, she lifted a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front.

Her cameo sweater also has frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment up off the second small table of hers, and place it on her body, over her long-sleeved blue shirt.

She opened the door to the hallway, as the door creaked from the hinges, in front of the front door, and underneath the stairs, getting ready to start the day with her morning routine.

Suddenly, two twin boys appeared from the stairs above from where Stephanie is standing at, running down the stairs as fast as they can run, as Stephanie was coming out from the cupboard from underneath the stairs, without noticing them coming towards her.

They both have the same fair skin color, the same hazelnut brown eyes, and the same height.

And wearing the same clothing, which is a green shirt, blue jeans, and no shoes nor shocks.

Must have been Saturday today.

They bolted straight for the kitchen before they forced Stephanie out of their way by thrusting her back into her cramped room and slammed the door in front of her, as she landed on the ground underneath her bottom, almost conking her head on her metal bed frame.

'Little devils…' She thought bitterly to herself, as she slowly got up from the ground, glaring at the boys, if they were standing there in front of her.

She gently closed the door behind her back to her small room and grudgingly walked into the kitchen where the boys were sitting in their chairs, waiting for their delicious food.

A female was standing right next to the table, glaring at her as she stood there.

The woman is wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans up to her thighs and pink flip-flops.

She has icy steel-blue eye color, and long sun-bleached hair is in the middle of her back, fair skin color was standing in front of her, with her palms on each side of her hips, glaring at her with an angry look on her face.

"Where were you?" she angrily barked. "I called you to come down here to cook food for us and yet you did not come!"

"I was just comin' out of the room, where your sons pushed me back into the room," she explained, her teeth gritting in a mild annoyance and anger.

Oh, how much she wanted to strangle those wicked boys with her own hands.

"She is telling lies!" one of the twin boys yelled from the living room.

"Stephanie, you know better not to tell lies." the female warned, after the twin boy's words when he yelled out from the living room.

Stephanie sighed in personal irritation, annoyed that she does not follow her own words, because her sons are "precious little angels" and replied, "Okay, I'll do my best to not to lie again."

The woman smiled and said, pointing towards the kitchen, "Good! Now, go make breakfast as I go do my makeup!"

She nodded her head, accepting her order, and the female exited the kitchen, disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Stephanie in the kitchenette and the boys at the table in the living room.

She sighed after she had left, heading towards the kitchen and entered, looking annoyed and disappointed at the mess inside the sink leftover from dinner.

After cleaning the dishes from the sink, she washed the dishes she needs for cooking and placed a large bowl down on the counter.

Was about to reach to the flour to make the pancakes, when someone yelled from the living room complaining, "Don't make the disgusting enchilada casserole for dinner today! It's disgusting!"

Stephanie sighed in irritation and replied, through her gritted teeth, "Okay, Jason."

"It's Jacob!" he yelled again from the living room.

"Honestly, why are you called our step-sister?" Jason replied.

Stephanie sighed again and replied, sounding annoyed with herself, "Sorry Jacob."

Jacob sighed after Stephanie corrected herself and Jason hissed to his twin brother, not knowing Stephanie was still listening to them talking to each other.

"Stupid step-sister." Jacob hissed. "Her real parents might be stupid drunks that drink for a living. They must've raised her like that."

"Yes, who raised her up as a monster instead of a cute girl?" Jacob hissed back.

Stephanie's right metallic hand's fingers transformed into claws, and she dug them into the counter with a screeching noise, as a warning tone to her "step-brothers," trying her best not to snap at them in violent anger, or else she might get scolded from her "mother."

Her teeth were gritting again and this time, two fangs appearing from her canine teeth, as her steel-blue eyes changed into a light ruby color, hissing through her teeth as she scratched the counter.

They fell silent when they overheard the noise of the claws scratching and the hissing, lowering their voices, so she would not hear their conversation.

She sighed after they had heard the claws scratching against the counter, calming herself down from being angry at the boys.

Raising her right hand up from the counter, from underneath her palm reveals the scratch marks she created, which is three thin scratch marks.

Her ruby eye color changes back to her original steel-blue eye color, while her sharp canine teeth change back to normal too.

She glances at the counter from underneath her right metal hand, noticing the claw marks on the marble counter.

'If Jessica noticed the scratch marks on the counter, I would get a hell of a beatin' for life…' She thought to herself as she gazes at the scratch marks.

She sheathed her claws, and placed her left palm on top of the counter, concealing the scratches with her entire hand, and whispered, " _Ila._ "

After a moment, she withdrew her hand from the scratch marks, which disappeared after she had whispered the spell.

When the claw marks disappeared from the whisper of the spell, she knelt to the cabinet underneath the counter and pulled the door open, to get something inside.

Inside the cabinet revealed pans for cooking food, different pans for other various foods.

She reached deep into the cabinet and pulled out the right pan for cooking pancakes in.

Next, she placed the pan on the oven's top, turning the heat on for cooking.

Then, she readies the pan for cooking by adding butter inside, to lube the pancakes from sticking.

When she finished the batter, she felt like there is something flavorful is missing to add.

She then drizzled the flour in the bowl, along with milk, butter, and cream, and poured the batter mix into a ready pan and asked, ignoring the rude whispers from the wicked boys without snapping at them with her arousing anger, "Would you boys like something flavorful in the pancakes?"

The boys said, simultaneously, "Chocolate chips!"

Her anger disappeared when she heard them asking for chocolate chips, to flavor their pancakes, as she chuckled to herself, in pleasant memory of her and a beloved sister of hers, announcing the same line simultaneously, in front of their mother.

She ignored the pleasant memory from the past and reached over to the chocolate chip bag on top of the counter and opened the container to scoop into a measuring cup.

But before she could even scoop chocolate chips up and into the bowl she had prepared, a voice screamed from behind her back, making her freeze in midair, nearly out of the bag.

"What are you doing?!"

She overheard someone snap at her from behind her back, and whipped the other way around and noticed Jessica behind her with a furious look on her face, while she was wearing too much makeup on her face, with her palms on her hips, glaring at her.

"They wanted chocolate chip pancakes…" she answered, trying not to make a disgusted face of her face smeared in makeup from chin to forehead.

Jessica sighed in irritation, as she rolled her eyes and replied, "Don't pour too much of the chocolate chips into the batter, so that the pancakes come out slimy."

She nodded her head and went back to cooking pancakes, continuing to scoop a cup full of chocolate chips, before grabbing a butter knife and scraped the top, to make it even for each pancake to have chocolate chips inside each time she drizzled the batter into the pan.

Stephanie first poured the batter into the prepared pan and sprinkled the chocolate chips on the top of the pancake to add in more flavor on top of the pancake, and she places the cup of chocolate chips on the counter.

She reached over to the drawer and pulled out the drawer, to see a rubber flipper to overturn the delicious pancakes over to cook on the other side, so she drew out the rubber flapper and turned the pancakes over before they burn to black.

After she had finished cooking many pancakes, she made from the batter; she served the pancakes on a large platter for the boys to split the pancakes evenly.

Before she could exit the kitchen, she first cleaned the dirty dishes for cooking again at lunch.

After washing the dishes, she walked out of the kitchen with the plate of chocolate chip pancakes in her hand, she set them down in the table's middle.

Before the boys eat the pancakes, she brought out empty plates for them to divvy the pancakes without using their hands.

They devoured all the pancakes after she had placed the pancakes, leaving Stephanie nothing.

After she finished making as many pancakes she prepared from the batter, she served the pancakes on a large platter for them to split between both of the boys.

She cleaned the mess she made with cooking before the woman noticed that she left the kitchen in a mess and severed the pancakes to the boys as they were waiting in the living room.

After she set the pancakes in the table's middle as the plates to place the pancakes on; they both devoured the pancakes, leaving Stephanie nothing.

She feels left out and angry as she watched them devour the pancakes in all.

After they had eaten their breakfast, they exited the living room and entered the bathroom with their mother, leaving Stephanie an unpleasant mess to tidy up.

So, she sighed in both annoyance and gentle sadness, annoyed that she had to clean up their mess, instead of helping her to clean up the mess they have created.

So, she tidied up the mess by herself with no help from the family.

After she had cleaned up the clutter on the table, the wicked boys came back out, their faces cleaned, and their hair combed, walking towards the door and putting on their jackets, after taking it off from the door, getting ready for the day to start.

Jessica came out of the bathroom after she was in the bathroom for an hour, wearing too much makeup as last time and an elegant bag, and well, dressed like a drag.

That makes Stephanie herself wince in disgust inside her mind to feel disgusted by what she is wearing.

"Sweetie, can you clean the house?" She asked, ordering Stephanie to finish the chores in the house. "We'll come back sooner or later."

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head again, accepting her order.

After they had left to go shopping for clothes, they left Stephanie alone in the house and in the quiet.

She glanced around the house, noticing how peaceful inside the home with none of the woman's snarky barks barking at her of her lack of chores and proper work, as the twin boy's whining complaints.

Stephanie sighed again and since she had cleaned the house before, walking over to the door and unlocked it, as the brilliant sunlight shines on her.

She smirked at the brilliant sunshine and strode outside before closing the door behind her latching the door behind her with a spare key she carries in her capacious pocket.

After she had walked out of her house and latched the door, she put her spare key into her blue jeans pocket and pulled her hood over her head as she tucked her hair behind the back of her sweater and shoved her hands into her blue jeans pockets.

Making it look like she does not want to talk to people about her morning, nor want to meet anyone else as she strode the sidewalk.

The city filled with people walking along the sidewalk in ones or twos, or in small groups, gossiping to each other or texting to other people on the other side of the phone who are their friends or their loved ones.

Some were eating breakfast sandwiches as they wandered.

Some hurried to get to work by rudely pushing past everyone without a pardon, they are late for, as some walked to carpenter stores to work in, or in other stores, they work in.

Others eat while at a café for breakfast, talking to each other, or with a group of friends about their morning.

Everyone ignored the female her head covered with her hood.

As she walked the sidewalk, not caring about anyone who gazes at her in either confusion or in unamusement of who she is, nor paying no attention to her as she strode the sidewalk.

She stayed outside until dark, so she would not come back to the same house, to get ordered around to clean up the house or cook food for them.

Without warning, a local police car siren filled the air, making Stephanie jolt from the sudden noise, sounding like it was getting closer.

She whipped her head over her left shoulder and saw a police cruiser heading straight for her.

"Shiitake mushrooms!" she cursed out loud to herself when she noticed the police car heading straight for her.

She ran through the deserted sidewalk to escape from the police car that was heading for her.

Stephanie headed towards an old firehouse that was not open in a long time by the firemen.

She ran inside after breaking the lock locking the door, without caring about what lurks inside the old firehouse.

When she went inside, she ran straight up the stairs to the top to jump on roofs to escape.

Before she could go over to the edge of the building to jump to the other side of the building to another building, the floor underneath her feet collapsed from underneath her weight, making her fall back first.

Falling deep into the hole after giving out a startled yelp as the distant noises of the police sirens disappeared in the distance.


	2. Floor 7: Just Check Behind

After what has seemed to be hours of being knocked out, Stephanie came to, softly groaning to herself as she gently opened her eyes in the darkness.

"What a way to get out of a building to escape from a police car…" She mumbled to herself in annoyance, annoyed about the sudden drop from the cracked ground.

Even though she was shaken up by the sudden drop from her feet, she manages to get up to her knees, as her left hand was rubbing the back of her head.

"Even though, where the hell am I?" she mumbled to herself again.

She slowly stood up from the concrete ground, wincing in pain that twinged from her left ankle when she gently moved it.

Now knowing the pain that she has, Stephanie slowly stood up to her feet after flipping over to her side to stand up without falling over and noticed a flashlight right next to her, so she picked it up.

Realizing what the flashlight is, it was definitely her own that she had once placed in her sweater pocket when she was about to come out of the house.

Stephanie clicked the flashlight on to see in the darkness of where she is standing in and saw a door in front of where she is, from the torch of her light.

But the door felt eerie as she just stared at.

The bloody handprint on the front was not eerie enough to creep her out.

The door in the flashlight's light was not closed, as she expected the door to be like, but, it was more like the door was already open, as if someone had already opened the door before.

Back even before Stephanie had already entered the building after escaping from the police officers that were chasing her for no good reason.

She stumbled a bit while she walked towards the door.

So she stopped what she was doing, and waited for a couple of minutes to pass.

The dizziness disappeared while when she stopped, so she tried again, slowly getting up to her feet.

She walked over to the door, feeling less dizzy every minute passed.

Finally, Stephanie got over to the door as the dizziness finally got away and cautiously opened the door, shining the torch down at the end of the stairs, noticing how dark and steep it is.

'Yikes…' She thought to herself. 'That is a long way down…'

Stephanie glanced around for a single police officer from outside of the building, stealthily approaching her way without getting caught by the beam of the flashlight.

When the coast is clear, she carefully and gingerly walked down the stairs, being careful about her slightly injured ankle from the drop earlier.

But luckily her strong metallic legs survived the mighty fall instead of breaking a leg or twisting an ankle.

When she got down to the bottom of the stairs, the pain on her left ankle disappeared like her dizziness.

She reached another door that the one she met before she could even touch the doorknob that looked like it was open too.

'Weird…' She thought to herself, as she approached the door, slowly pushing it open. 'Who has been here before?'

After she had opened the door fully, she peered down a dark hallway that looked and felt creepy.

Not bothered by the eerie feeling, she entered the hallway, gently closing the door behind her back that shut with a quiet creak.

After she closed the door behind her back, she heard faint grunting noises at the other side of the hallway, that sounded like whoever or whatever is in pain from something that either stabbed him or her.

"Hello?" Stephanie called to whoever or whatever is down at the end of the hallway, softly grunting in pain. "Who's down there?"

Then, shuffling echoed through the hallways, the sound of the clothes ruffling across the tile ground and a male's voice called out to her from the other end, "Can you hear me?"

Stephanie went quiet for a moment after he called to her, feeling unsure about who he could be.

But the side of her mind wants to attend this young man from his wounds.

So, she called back to him on the other side, "Yeah, I can hear ya!"

She paused again for a moment, before calling to him, "What happened down there?"

"I have a sprained ankle!" he called to her before the sound of hissing hissed from the other side of the hallway. "Can you come over here and help me up?"

"Sure!" she called over to him. "Just stay put!"

"Oh, and watch out from behind you! A monster is on the loose in these halls!" the man on the other side of the hallway called, warning her about some "monster."

Stephanie felt confused about why he warned her with such warning.

So, she turned around behind her, to shine the flashlight down in the hallway behind her and nothing was behind her.

She went back the other way around to the front and walked towards the male's familiar voice on the other side of the hallway.

To support him and to mend his visible wound if stabbed, or just to heal his twisted ankle.

"All right, hold still, I'ma comin'," she called towards him.

Being careful about what his specific warning of a savage monster that roams in the hallway she is inside.

As she continued walking towards where the familiar voice is coming from, she heard something was following her from behind.

Gentle growls growled from behind her back, sounds inhuman.

So, she instantly whipped around to see who or whatever is behind her back, just in time to see a goat-like creature standing behind her.

The fearsome creature is a furry turquoise humanoid goat puppet that has brownish horns spiraling behind his head.

He also gains goat-like ears are about the size of his eyes and gleaming fangs with blood dripping from his mouth from the left-hand side of his mouth.

It also has claws like fingers with pointed pearly teeth.

It snarled in fierce anger, and instantly covers his eyes with his long ears, blocking its eyes from the flashlight's light that shines on it.

Stephanie instantly made a break for it when she saw the creature, fast as she can run with her metal legs without tripping over from a single brick or something that is sticking out.

When she was far enough, she glanced back over her shoulder, while her light was still shining and the creature was not following her, but, trying to get his vision back, by gently rubbing his eyes with his paws, luckily without the claws unsheathed and blinking twice, grunting softly.

Now is her excellent chance to reach to the male and ran straight toward the exit.

She swiftly ran directly towards the end of the hallway and when she approached the end.

Stephanie noticed a man sitting right next to the exit, wincing softly as he slowly shifted his left leg.

She glanced over to the male she was talking to earlier, checking on him if he is dangerously injured.

The man has jet-black short hair and skin that is almost a pale color with a pair of gray eye color.

He is wearing a purple sweater with a hoodie, a white T-shirt underneath, and a black sleeveless vest above it.

The man is also wearing a pair of dark jeans with pockets on the sides and black and white shoes.

Stephanie glanced cautiously over her shoulder again to see the fierce creature is getting nearer to her by running, hissing as it revealed its razor-sharp teeth and claws, preparing itself for an attack when close to her.

So, without a chance, she quickly scooped the male up from the ground, being careful with his sprained left ankle.

The creature inched closer to Stephanie and the man, growling louder as it grew closer and closer to both.

Cautiously opening the exit door with her left hip, she went through the exit door while carrying the man in her arms.

When she got through, she quickly closed the door with her back, using her body as a barricade to protect him.

After she had instantly closed the exit door, she heard the snarling getting closer and closer to the door, until loud banging noises banged against the door as she used to weight against the door, keeping whatever outside from getting inside.

For a moment as this continued, the growling slowly stopped and the thumping too, as she shakily sighed.

She overheard the creature walking away from the exit door, grunting every time it walked in annoyance.

They both sighed in relief.

She walked away from the exit door and carefully strode down the steps, being cautious with the male's sprained left ankle.

When she approached the bottom of the stairs, she glanced over at him and with her left hand held his back up slightly, so she can carefully carry him correctly and whispered, " _Horreat._ "

He felt confused about why she whispered that to him until he felt a slight tingle on his body.

Suddenly, he was growing smaller, till she was holding him now in both of her hands, still being careful with his sprained left ankle and when he finished shrinking, he was at the size of 6 inches.

"There we go," she replied gently, breaking the ice. "That's much better to help you now."

"How are you helping me at this size?" he politely asked, sounding worried and scared as he had his right hand gently wrapped around her metal thumb of her right hand.

Stephanie smiled gently and replied politely, "Well, to be more precise, first; I can't have you been carrying with me since there's a goat on the loose around here, and second; which ankles are broken or twisted?"

He pointed at his left ankle, and she sighed gently, relieved that it was not both ankles that are twisted.

"Anyway, it is the best way if you are protected in this way," she added, as she glanced all over his body.

He gently rose one of his eyebrows in confusion and asked, "Why?"

She gently smirked and gently answered, "You'll see."

Placing him in her right hand, he winced slightly when the metal flesh accidentally touched his left ankle, so, she slowed her pace down after he winced.

With her free left hand, she wrapped her first finger and thumb around his chest, underneath his armpits.

She hoists him up from her right palm, up to her face as he felt nauseous and worried.

"All right, now, do me a favor; stay perfectly still or else the work of healin' you would make it worse, so, just stay still," she gently explained.

He confusingly nodded his head, confused about what she will do to him, but, played along with her to see what could happen next.

She smirked slightly, before hoisting him over her mouth, opening it for him to fit inside with no problems.

He instantly panicked when he saw her mouth opened right in front of her face.

"W-What are you doing?!" he exclaimed in fear, as he squirmed, trying to move away from her.

She sighed gently and gently placed him back down on her left palm again as he was trembling in fear.

"All right, if you want the truth of what I was doin', it is to swallow you," she replied politely, answering his terrified question about what she was doing to him.

"Eat me?! Why?!" he exclaimed as he backed up into her slightly curled fingers.

But slightly winced at his twisted left ankle he twisted 2 years ago.

"First, you rescued me from that thing, and now you want to eat me for lunch?!" he screamed, sounding terrified.

Stephanie sighed in annoyance, as she gently lifted him up back up to her eyes, as he was shaking uncontrollably from head to toe, terrified of a female that just shrank him would eat him for lunch and digest him to nothing.

"No, listen," she replied politely to his terrible panic, as she gently curled her fingers in slightly, to keep him in her palm as she continued talking. "I already ate somethin' on the way here, so, don't get your hair in a knot."

He felt confused about why she reasoned with him, assuring him she already has eaten something on the way.

He shimmied down into her palm from against her curled fingers, being careful with his twisted left ankle.

"To make things simpler, I have two stomachs, the first one, as usual as you know, digests food that is eaten by me," she explained, as he listened to her talking to him.

"But, for my systems, when I eat someone is at your height or maybe bigger, instead of going into my first stomach, the person goes into my storage stomach, where they are protected, warm, and safe inside without getting hurt."

"But why should I trust you?" he asked, snapping slightly at her. "You said it yourself, you will eat me."

"But not digest you," she added, looking hurt from his snap. "And, to be fair, I have hurt no one before. Twice in fights, yes, but not by accident."

He felt confused and hesitant at first about what she will do, but, he wants to double-check if she is right, though.

"So, you will swallow me, to help me be safe when you go back to the top?" he asked, consuming the full explanation of what she is carefully explaining to him.

"Yeah, plus on the bright side, the acid inside the storage stomach only heals, not to digest, so it'll heal the twisted ankle of yours," she added, making a gesture to his ankle.

He glanced over at his left ankle and back at Stephanie with a concerned look on his face.

"To be more honest, I hadn't done this in a long time," she added thoughtfully.

"Then how come you know about this?" he asked, feeling confused and concerned about his trust towards her.

"Well, my bionic eye on the left side of my face lets me scan my body every once a day to check if somethin' bad happened to it, so, I already know about it," she explained.

He felt puzzled about it, so, he sat up slightly, not too much to injure his twisted left ankle.

"All right, I guess I can do it, but if you digest me, I'll come back to haunt you." he agreed, before scolding her.

"Okay, just one more thing; you should take off the shoes and socks; it feels weird to swallow shoes and socks," she added.

She shivered slightly at the imagination of shoes and socks roughly rubbing the back of her throat.

He nodded his head and being careful as he can, he carefully took off his shoes and socks, revealing a deep purple bruise on his left ankle.

'Oh, that's not good…' She thought to herself, feeling worried about his leg. 'If we get out of this place, and show him to the doctors, they'll take off his ankle…'

After he had taken off his shoes and socks, he asked, "What else should I take off?"

She glanced back at him and absent-mindedly answered, "Just your shoes and socks, that's all."

He nodded his head and carefully moved his shoes and socks to the side of the palm, to not let them get covered in saliva when he gets out of her.

She gently moved him down to her mouth, as he flinched, nervous that he is trusting a giantess that will eat him.

"Ready?" she patiently asked.

He was quiet for a moment, as the horrible thoughts about him getting digested inside her stomach haunted his mind, making him shiver from head to toe.

Forcing the thoughts away from his mind, he gently nods his head, yes, answering her question.

She gently sighed, blowing gentle hot air towards his face that smelled like mint, making him wince slightly.

Before she could do anything else, she gently whispered to him, "If you want out to get more used to it, let me know." before gently opening her mouth slightly for him to crawl out.

When he instantly saw her opened her mouth, he was in both shock and awe he was staring at a giantess' mouth, waiting for him to crawl inside.

Inside her mouth is in a healthy pink color, along with the gums that kept her healthy white teeth in place.

At the back of the mouth, is a dark and pulsing entrance waiting for him to enter.

The uvula dangled over the entrance as a gag reflex for her to gag if pulled.

The tongue snaked out from being inside, as a platform for him to climb aboard, as he was instantly frozen on the spot, terrified and awed at the rare sight.

Snapping out of his daze, he shakily reached out his right hand and gently placed that on her soft pink tongue, decorated with tiny bumps on top.

It feels slimy, but oddly softer and warmer than the cold and the rough concrete ground, he had to sleep on twice at moonlit night.

He carefully places his other hand on top of her tongue, waiting for any possible reactions of biting down on him from the sudden touch of his hands.

Instead, she was still patiently waiting for him to crawl inside.

He slowly crawled into her mouth from her hand, diving into the unknown.

When he got inside her mouth, she removed her hand from her mouth, and slowly closed her mouth halfway, only letting some light from her flashlight.

He felt frightened at first that he is in a giantess' mouth.

Eventually, he calmed down when he noticed light showing through from the flashlight that Stephanie has.

He glanced around in the mouth for a moment, noticing the gleaming rows of razor-sharp pearly teeth that surrounds him like a circle.

If he gets near one, he'll instantly lose an arm or a leg from them in a single bite.

Saliva covered the front of his body, soaking through his clothing to make them heavy for him to move around freely.

'Hey, you okay?' A gentle voice suddenly spoke through his thoughts.

He jolted from the gentle voice speaking in his head, and the voice said, 'Easy now! It's just me, Stephanie. Sorry if we haven't properly introduced myself.'

He glanced around for a moment and thought, 'Are you talking?'

'Yeah, using my telekinesis to talk to you. Talkin' with a mouthful is rude, though.' She replied gently to him. 'My name is Stephanie Nova Rose Allen. But, I prefer nicknames like Stephanie or Steph. What is your name?'

He was silent for a moment, before introducing himself to her in his mind, 'My name is James, James Blackguard.'

'James Blackguard.' She repeated thoughtfully to herself. 'What an intriguin' name.'

A light blush formed on his cheeks when she said his name was intriguing.

He felt the tongue moved up slightly, instantly making him yelp out in startlement, trying to hook his fingers into something to stop himself from getting close to her teeth.

'Sorry.' She apologized, as she stopped moving her tongue, after hearing him yelp out. 'I should try warnin' you about what I will do next.'

He sighed in relief when she stopped, relieved that she understood his worry about accidentally nicking her teeth.

So, he scooted closer to the middle of her tongue, not even close to her teeth and without poking the edge of her throat to make her choke.

'To let ya know, I'm gunna move ya around, so I can cover ya up in saliva to go down easily.' She added. 'Sorry if I accidentally bump into your ankle, so, I'll go slow.'

He merely replied with a nod of his head and the tongue, he was laid across immediately moved slightly down and up, so he felt puzzled.

Then, he was gently moved from being on top of the tongue, to gently against the cheek of the giantess.

Not too much of a force to make him feel uncomfortable.

He felt grossed out being covered in saliva all over his body at first, but, relaxed as he was gently moved around.

Then, he was back on top of the tongue and was gently pressed against the roof of her mouth, not too much pressure on him to make him uncomfortable.

'To tell you the truth, you oddly tasted like blackberries and grapes all at the same time.' She replied thoughtfully.

'I do?' He thought as he squirmed slightly to get some room from being gently pressed against the roof of her mouth. 'But isn't the clothing taste weird to you?'

'Nope, not really.' She answered thoughtfully.

'Okay then.' He replied, feeling uneasy about her as she continued covering him up in saliva.

After she was finished covering him in saliva, she tilted her head backward to slip him into her gullet.

In a panic, he quickly thought, while digging his fingers into her tongue, 'Stephanie! Wait!'

She instantly stopped tilting her head back and thought, while moving her head back down, 'What is it?'

'Can you gently slide me in face first instead of feet first? I want to see if there is acid in the stomach before I could go inside.' He politely asked.

He sighed as he shuddered from head to toe.

Thinking of the disturbing thoughts of entering her gullet feet first without noticing there was acid in her storage stomach.

She was silent for a moment to think about what is he doing to see what is going on.

She nodded her head, understanding what he meant.

Being careful, she moved him around in her mouth, trying not to swallow him by accident.

She turned him to the front of the throat, and he could see the dark tunnel pulsing every time she breathes gently, and the uvula dangling over the top of the entrance.

His calmness drained when he saw how dark and deep the esophagus is.

'Uh, Steph?' He thought, through her thoughts as he looked genuinely terrified at the possible moment.

'Hmm?' She absent-mindedly replied as she is savoring the unusual flavors coming from him.

'I changed my-!'

Before he could complete his thoughts about the plan he agreed with her, Stephanie tilted her head back more, and he went head first into her somewhat tight throat.

She gulped softly, feeling his body go through her esophagus, by gently touching her flexible neck with her first and middle finger.

After she gulped him, James inside was panicking to himself, squirming around to get some room, frantically thinking to himself, 'Oh, god, why did I agree to this! She will really digest me, and I'm going to-huh?'

When his thoughts stopped when he overheard the faint breathing of her lungs and the gentle thumps of her heart that gently echoed around him, and he felt surprised.

'Whoa, that's her lungs? There are huge…' He thought to himself. 'An-And her heart, it's… loud…'

After a while of traveling, he felt his hand go through a muscular and ring-shaped entrance followed behind with a chamber.

He immediately winced in fear when he recognized the odd feeling was.

'Oh, crap!' He winced to himself.

He frantically tried to squirm backward, but, the muscles gently forced him through the ring, as he collapsed on the ground, his hands spread out to stop himself from hitting something.

James went face-first into some clear liquid, accidentally swallowing the unknown liquid, as he pushed himself up quickly, coughing out a small mouthful.

After he had coughed out the mouthful, he wiped some saliva off his face, as he sat down on his bottom.

When James glanced up at where he is, he noticed he was in her stomach.

'Oh my god.' He thought to himself as he started shaking like a leaf. 'I am inside her stomach…'

The stomach was big enough for him to crawl around to his hands and knees and for him to sit up and lay down on the ground.

Inside the stomach is covered with ripples from the top of the stomach, to the bottom of the stomach.

Continuous strings of saliva dripped everywhere from the walls, including dripping on his body.

There was a puddle of liquid on the bottom of the stomach, only up to his foreleg if standing inside, and it was big enough for him to fit inside, but slightly tight considered his size.

'And I swallowed a mouthful of the acid!' He exclaimed to himself in fear.

He gripped his neck in fear as if he had swallowed poison and briefly glanced around for a way out.

There was no way out, except the bottom of the stomach or top of where he came from in the first place.

He searched the bottom of the stomach for the exit through the liquid, hoping there is another way out.

But during the search, he heard a couple of giggles coming from her, as the surrounding walls jiggled a bit every time she giggles.

He felt no exit at the bottom after he completed the search.

Not giving up, he frantically tried to reach up to the top of the stomach to reach for the same entrance, he had entered before, but, since the surrounding slickness of the saliva, it was difficult for him to stand up fully.

So, he sighed, as he sat back down on the stomach's bottom, looking slightly sad and hurt.

'Why did I trust her?' He thought miserably to himself in dismay.

He laid back first against the soft wall behind his back, and glanced at his left ankle, noticing the pain from earlier was easing away from the surrounding acid.

'Maybe she's right about the 'healing acid' part?' He rethought to himself, feeling a bit faithful towards her.

He gently pulled up his pant leg to check the visible bruise on his left ankle, thinking it did not heal from the direct impact of the acid inside, and Stephanie is a liar.

When he pulled up the pant leg of his left ankle to check the visible bruise, the bruise is halfway gone!

'What the-' he thought to himself, before feeling something touched him from behind.

He instantly felt the back of the stomach wall; he was against pressing against his back.

"Who's touching me?!" He fearfully asked, moving away from the sudden touch from behind his back.

"Easy, it's just me." Stephanie calmly spoke as the surrounding walls slightly jiggle from her talking gently to him.

He slowly relaxed when he recognized the voice talking to him, sighing as he moved back against her hand from the other side of the wall.

"Are you comfortable inside?" she asked, sighing gently.

James glanced around for a few minutes, before glancing up and replied gently, definitely talking to her instead of her mind, "Yeah, I'm comfortable…"

He trailed off as he instantly noticed the concentrated acid was only puddle sized and his left ankle, the purple bruise disappearing gradually from the acid.

He gently leaned back into her stomach wall, getting used to the softness of the walls and felt, oddly calm, weirded out, and a slight bit nervous.

Not leaning too much into the wall to make her wince from his strength.

"I put your shoes and socks in my pocket jeans, so they can be safe from being lost or destroyed and, relax. You're perfectly fine inside. Imagine it like a soft pillow that surrounds ya." she gently replied.

"How did you know I was still nervous?" he politely asked.

"You'll see sooner or later." she only replied.

"Now, it is best if ya go to sleep inside. You look like you haven't slept in a while." Stephanie assured, making a point at the baggy bags underneath his eyes.

He reached up to his face and felt the bags underneath his eyes and sighed.

"All right, fair point, but if I-" but he was caught off when the stomach walls around him clenched slightly, making him jump and being squished in the middle.

"I know, I know. Calm down." She interrupted gently, as he felt her fingers gently caressed his back, from the other side, and through the fabric of her clothes. "If I digested you, you would come back and haunt me forever."

He fell quiet thinking to himself about what she was whispering and noticed inside her stomach was soft after she released.

Soft like a pillow of how she explained.

There was soft grumbling from the other side of the stomach, echoing around him.

Coming from the second stomach like how she gently explained the digestive system.

The heart beating and the breathing of the lungs worked from above him.

Everything around seems to work like an orchestra he is in.

He was about to ask gently her another question as he was blinking slowly, dazing out as he felt sleepy from hearing all the gentle noises around him.

James fell asleep from the lullaby as he relaxed.

Outside, Stephanie gently smiled as she felt her passenger settled in her storage stomach, snoring quietly to himself as he slept.

She glanced up from her belly and gazed through the darkness of the hallway.

'James, when we get out of here, I'll promise you this; I'll make sure everyone is in this buildin', won't come back inside.' She thought to herself.

She lifted her flashlight up from shining it down to the ground, gazing through the darkness.

At first, she hesitated for a moment, but sighed, knowing better to go through all the horrors.

Stephanie walked towards the darkness, diving deeper into the unknown.


	3. Floor 6: Just Walk Slowly

After a while of walking down the steps, she arrived at another door.

She was about to reach over to the doorknob to open the door like the previous door, when she paused, remembering the goat-like creature from the first level.

Sighing through her lips slowly, she slowly took the doorknob in her hands and slowly turned the handle.

Carefully as she can, she opened the door halfway open, just enough to poke her head through to check.

She slowly poked her head through the crack of the door, carefully checking if something was on the other side of the door.

Luckily, there was no one else on the other side of the door to scare her or worse, kill her.

After carefully checking for the creature, she moved the door open, pausing so that the hinges would not make squeaking noises.

Exhaling quietly, she carefully along with silently closed the door behind her back, creating no sounds to get anyone else's focused attention to her, that could involve her to get killed, or attacked.

After the door closed, she stares down the dark hallway, thinking to herself for a moment.

She blinked both of her eyes as her left metal eye glowed in a light neon blue color.

Her left eye scanned the entire hallway with an invisible beam.

After scanning, it shows the diagram of the hallway inside her left eye, showing her what is inside.

Luckily, there was nothing inside, so, she felt slightly relieved.

The other half of her mind is thinking about what could happen next.

She gently drew a cautious step forward, keeping an eye out for any vicious beasts that might strike her, and glancing behind her to check if that goat-like monster was still behind her from the first level.

Stephanie continued moving gradually along the dim concrete corridor, glancing side to side for any fearsome monsters.

Each step she took, she peeked through the corridors, flashing her flashlight down the dark hallway.

Suddenly, something appeared in front of her from the hallway it came out of after she took steps forward.

The creature hissed at her, before she instantly flashes the visible light onto the living thing out of startlement, blinding the fearsome creature in the eyes.

It escaped into the corridor to get away from the brightness, hissing as it moved out of her way.

After it had moved out of her way, she noticed the creature was another creature like the goat-like monster.

The fearsome creature that Stephanie swiftly took a picture of inside her robotic eye shows a furry pink bird-like creature.

The creature has furry feathers all over her front including her back, including her head, with two pointed and straight horns on the upper part of her head, with a grayish brown beak, with some razor-sharp teeth inside.

Its fingers have claws, including its feet, as there were tail feathers behind it bottom, almost down to her ankle joints when wet instead of dry.

'Okay, let's be more careful with that… bird now, Steph…' She thought anxiously to herself.

She carefully took steps forward, now glancing down the corridor, to check if that being is still there.

While she kept on walking, the strange pink bird kept greeting her every time while she strides along the corridor.

Appearing repeatedly and frightening her to be blinded by the light when she shined the light.

At the end of the corridor, before she reached the door, until the similar beast appeared, screeching at her and bearing teeth and claws.

Stephanie just smirked as the beast stopped, still staring at her with red eyes, hissing as it stood its ground.

It got closer to her to attack her, hissing and baring teeth.

When it was facing face to face with her, she did nothing as the beast was in front of her, still hissing and baring teeth.

About to bite her head off, she quickly went into the creature's stomach, wrapping her arms around its middle.

Instead of keeping on screeching at her or attempt to peck out of her eyeballs, the fearsome beast instead blinked in much bewilderment, its red and eyes switching into light green color with white eyes.

Confused growls escaped from it, as it did not hug her back, looking confused as it looked down at her.

"Have I ever told ya that you have the softest fur?" a voice softly spoke to her.

A more confused snort escaped from it, as she was still hugging its front, not even bothering to budge an inch to get away from her grip, when she was nuzzling against its glossy coat, looking warm about it.

"It's like I'm huggin' a fluffy dog," she remarked, softly sighing to herself as she cuddled into her fur.

It looked down at her with a puzzled look on its face, looking confused about what she was talking about until it noticed the odd wires on her head.

Genuinely puzzled, it softly felt one of the red wires of her glossy hair, thinking it was surely a wig she is wearing that could be cosplaying until it gently tugged the strand in its hand.

It never came off when it yanked.

"That hurts you know," she replied gently.

She glanced up from gently nuzzling into its coat, looking hurt from the yank.

Now, baffled, it backed up from her a little, looking startled that the wire it had pulled is attached to her head, while she reached up with her right metal hand, softly rubbing the spot of where it had instantly pulled her connected wire.

"If you are curious, half the hair is made out of wires," she explained, rubbing the part where her wire was yanked.

She smiled with her lips after withdrawing her palm from her head, moving over to the creature, and gently patting the lovely creature's shoulder, as it still looked confused.

After patting the creature's shoulder, she walked past it, heading over to the exit.

"I gotta get goin'," she replied, as she turned to the still shocked creature, watching her as she walked away from it. "I got a passenger that needs to be out of this place, I need to get back home, and I love to talk, but I need to go."

She stopped for a moment, thinking to herself, before turning around and said thoughtfully, "My phone number is 471-769-6646 if you have a phone around here."

She gently opened the door that leads to the stairs that lead down to the following level, before gently turning to the creature and said, playfully sticking her tongue out, "I'll see you later, pinky!" before going into the hallway, softly giggling to herself as she strode, the door gently closing behind her back.

"' **P-Pinky?** '" it stuttered, placing a three-clawed hand on its feathery chest.

The creature's voice sounds like a female, also snapping out of her daze.

" **My fur color is fuchsia, not pink!** " she pointed out to the female on the other side of the door.

She paused for a moment, looking at her fur coat on her front, stroking it for a moment with her clawed right hand.

" **Though, is it pink**?" she quietly mumbled to herself, as she stroked the fur.

" **Hey, Gretel!** " a male's voice called from the other side of the corridor of where she is in, as she turned around, encountering the same goat-like creature from before in the first level.

" **Fowler!** " Gretel responded as she walked up to him after he stopped when she came up to him. " **Remember that human you mentioned at the first level?** "

Fowler nodded his head, answering her question.

" **She is weird,** " Gretel replied thoughtfully, as she folded her arms over her chest. " **She wasn't bothered by me scaring her, although I kept popping out from each hallway, but, at the end of the hallway, she… hugged me and called me 'pinky!'** "

" **I think you are overreacting over that human,** " Fowler calmly replied, rolling his eyes.

" **I'm serious!** " she huffed. "She commented about my fur while hugging me!"

Fowler had an unamused look on his face, as he rose an eyebrow.

Gretel chuckled nervously as her ears pinned down.

" **All right, if you are weirded out by that human, we will do it together on the next level.** " Fowler shrugged, sighing to himself as he walked by her.

" **A-Are you sure?** " Gretel replied thoughtfully, looking unsure. " **She's not even human.** "

Fowler turned back around to Gretel when she said the woman was not human, like if she said something that puzzled him.

"' **Not even human?** '" he repeated in confusion, turning halfway towards her. " **What do you mean by that?** "

" **The wires on top of her head, they are attached to her head!** " Gretel exclaimed as she pointed at her head. " **Literally!** "

" **Overreacting again,** " Fowler sighed again, as he turned back down the hallway.

He walked down the corridors on the other side of the passageway as Gretel followed him behind.

" **I am not!** " she snapped as she followed him.

" **Am too,** " he replied to her snap.

" **Am not!** " Gretel snapped.

" **Am too.** " Fowler sighed.

" **Am not!** " Gretel snapped again.

They both continued bickering at each other as Fowler did not turn around.

As they both went deeper into the hallway, their voices trailed off in the distance as they disappeared.


	4. Floor 5: And Now There Are Two

After a while of walking down the stairs, she reached another door, like the previous ones that she had met before.

Reaching over to the doorknob with her right hand, she unlocked the door, cautiously opening it slowly.

After she slowly opened it only halfway to pop her head out, she poked her head out and glanced down the dark passageway.

There were no monsters down in the hallway.

She sighed in relief after a moment of silence.

Stephanie turned on the flashlight that she had in her right hand, to check to see if there is something in the dark corridor.

To double-check, if her thoughts were right or wrong.

She went cautiously into the passageway, as she gently shut the door behind her back, ready to start another game now with two beasts that she had met before on the previous levels.

After carefully shutting the door behind her back, she cautiously stepped along the dim corridor, looking over at each passageway to see if that bird-like creature was still waiting for her down within the halls.

While she steadily walked along the passageway, she overheard a growling noise from behind her back, so, she turned around, flashing the light down the hallway of where the door is.

From behind her back, she noticed the growling is coming from the same goat-like creature from the first level she crashed through.

It glanced away as it hisses, trying to block out of the brightness of the flashlight with its ears.

"Getting awfully close to me, hmm?" she politely asked, not at all bothered by it stalking her.

It did not even look back at her when she said that, but, it did not affect her.

She gently smiled, with a kind smile which confused it as it peeked slightly but still blocking the light out of its eyes.

It was instead of a wicked smile like other people would when they wanted to injure other people.

She glanced back in front of the hallway, gently chuckling to herself, as she still slowly continues walking carefully.

The goat-like monster gently rubbed its eyes, getting the apparent brightness out of its eyes, as the bird-like monster popped out of one of the passageways, scaring Stephanie, as she still had the flashlight on in her hand.

She did not even jolt or jumped when the creature screeched at her.

It hissed and moved away from her, as she gently sighed.

"It was nice to meet you, though," she called after the bird-like creature, not even noticing the goat-like creature was coming up from behind her, hissing softly.

She overheard the hissing from behind her, getting closer with each quiet footstep.

She whipped around just in time when it was close to her, gleaming the flashlight in the beast's eyes.

It gave out a mighty roar after the light flashed into its eyes, concealing its eyes with its ears, blocking the brightness from its eyes.

She giggled when it glanced away from her.

"You have to be careful around me," she gently warned. "Or I might accidentally injure you instead of blindin' ya."

From behind the ears, you could tell it is glaring fiercely at her in anger.

Angry at her for the late warning.

She turned back around towards the front of the hallway and continued to walk carefully, as the goat-like creature gently rubbed the brightness out of its eyes, as she was being cautious with the bird-like monster.

When she reached the other side of the passageway, she stopped from where she is, standing there straight as the goat-like creature mentally felt confused.

She is oddly waiting for something to happen.

For some strange reason.

The goat-like creature got closer to her at each quiet step, hissing softly underneath its breath.

When it was close to her back, as raising up a right hand to slash her back.

Before it could have the chance, she clicked her flashlight off in an instant and whipped around after turning on her heel.

It quietly did a startled grunt, stopping himself before he slashed her.

It also did not have the time to stop to block her attack either.

So, it waited until something happens to him.

Oddly enough, none of them occurred to him, nor his friends.

Usually, the people who entered the firehouse is either scared back out or killed instantly.

Right now, it is going to feel the pain now.

But, as things were slowing down, he noticed something off.

There were no weapons in her hands.

Only her flashlight in her right sweater pocket.

Then what is she doing?

Expecting a punch to the face, it braced itself for the move, when something instead wrapped around his chest.

Alarmed, it took a single step back, looking confused and startled about the sudden move.

The creature glanced down to the human, seeing she had wrapped her arms around his chest.

The human was actually hugging him.

No suplexes, no tossing, nothing.

Just hugging it.

Blinking in much puzzlement, as a confused grunt escaped from it, its eye color turning steel-blue from a red pinprick and black eyes.

It looked confused as she gently hugged its chest.

"Oh, my gosh," she muffledly replied from inside the fur coat. "Your fur is so soft like the other one!"

Glancing down at her in confusion, it looked confused about why she is not scared of it, either bother by it when it followed her from behind.

As she continued to hug the creature, it glanced up at the bird-like creature, peeking from the other side of the hallway near the exit, mouthing the words, "I told you so."

The goat-like creature shrugged its shoulders, as it mouthed the words, "I didn't know about this!"

The bird-like creature rolled its eyes, sighing as it moved away into the hallway.

Before it could call out to the other creature, it felt the grip around its chest slightly released.

The human released her hug around the creature's chest, glancing up at it in the eyes, smiling gently.

"I would love huggin' ya for a while, but I better be goin'," she softly spoke.

She fully released her grip around the creature's middle and walked backward, without the flashlight on to blind it or turning around instantly to blind the bird-like creature that would or would not pop out of its hiding spot.

"Although I hate to be rude," she began, as she glanced around, looking at the hallways. "This place is crappier than the tile bathrooms that I have seen before."

It gently tilted its head to the side in confusion, as she continued backing up, reaching over to the door with her right hand, instead of bumping into it.

"But just to let you know; I am sometimes around the place, so, keep an eye out for me." she gently warned.

She unlocked the door from behind and turned around, leaving the hallway after closing the door behind her back.

After she had left, she left Fowler and Gretel in silence, as Fowler was shocked.

Shocked that Gretel was right the whole time!

Gretel slowly came out from her hiding spot, and quietly walked up to a shocked Fowler and instantly declared, near his left ear, " **I told you!** "

Fowler jolted from Gretel's instant declare and glanced at her, sighing.

" **All right, you were right.** " he sighed while shrugging his shoulders.

" **Did you touch the wires?** " she asked while pointing at her own head to mention the human's hair.

"' **The wires?** '" he confusedly repeated, cocking his head to the side.

" **Yeah, the wires!** " she exclaimed, as she walked over to him. " **They are seriously connected to her head!** "

' **Here we go again…** ' He mentally thought to himself.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed, "I didn't have the time to pull her hair."

" **That's because you were so shocked about her hugging you,** " she spoke as she folded her arms over her chest.

" **True.** " he agreed.

" **But why is she not scared of us? That's the question I need to answer.** " Gretel sighed, moving some of her feathers from her face.

Fowler thought to himself for a moment, thinking to himself about the moment when she first saw him, at the first level.

Instead of screaming hysterically and running straight to the exit, frantically trying to push the door open, she instead kept slightly calm and opened the door the right way.

Carrying the Criminal bridal style.

" **What if she knows about what is going on?** " Gretel asked after Fowler remembered in the past.

" **It depends on after encountering with that Criminal,** " he replied, growling slightly in fierce anger.

" **She found him?** " she asked, sounding worried.

" **Yes, she did,** " he answered, sighing under his breath.

She hisses underneath her breath as she glanced away from Fowler, as her eyes narrowed.

" **Oh, that Criminal!** " she snapped in anger, clenching her hand into a fist, avoiding the claws. " **If I ever find that guy, I'll-** "

She blinked her eyes, until her expression changed, into a confused look.

" **Wait.** " Gretel softly spoke to herself, as Fowler's expression changed.

The tone of her voice changed from anger to confusion when she noticed that something was off before she met both of them.

" **I didn't see her carrying him when they were at my level,** " Gretel remembered, remembering the moment when Stephanie entered her level, not carrying him.

" **You didn't?** " he asked, glancing at her.

" **No, I didn't,** " she answered, glancing up at his eyes.

" **You said you saw him didn't you?** " Gretel turned to him, asking him the question.

He shook his head yes.

" **Then, how come I didn't see him?** " Gretel asked, sounding confused.

" **Maybe he already died?** " he shrugged.

" **Then we could've already found the corpse,** " she spoke, glancing away from him again. " **Unless she could be hiding him from us so that he wouldn't get hurt!** "

" **Where?** " Fowler asked.

She paused for a moment, thinking to herself before grinning wickedly.

" **Maybe we could get some answers from her when we capture her.** " she grins.

" **That is a good idea!** " Fowler agreed.

" **Yeah!** " she chirped.

A moment of silence fell between both of them as they both giggled.

" **Let's see if Walter captures her or if the same thing happens to him too,** " she replied gently, after giggling.

Fowler glanced over at her with a curious look on his face, before smiling gently, understanding her ambitious plan.

" **Yes, let's see what she does to Walter.** " he agreed with her.

They both giggled again, then to the right-hand side of where they were standing, walking down the dark hallway, heading towards the next level to see their other friend.

An old friend of theirs that lived with them for so long as they all can remember.

As for Stephanie, she stopped at the end of the flights, sighing as she leaned against the wall.

Her metal legs sore from walking the whole time, and she felt sleepy from being up all night.

But, it did not bother her at all.

She is used to it.

Stephanie placed her right hand on her stomach as she thought to herself.

After placing her right hand on her stomach, she absent-mindedly felt the form of a small person in her stomach.

When she felt the form, it made her remember she placed him inside in there in the first place.

Stephanie is quite surprised he is still asleep from all the commotions from outside.

Getting up slightly, she gently pokes her stomach, touching the person's side as he woke up.

"Stephanie?" a voice groggily spoke from inside, moving around. "What's going on? Are we out yet?"

"Not yet, James." she softly answered, glancing down at the stairs to the left, descending into the darkness. "We have about 4 or 5 flights of levels to do."

A sigh came from the person as he laid back down at where he is.

"Well, you are right about one thing;" he spoke, as she glanced around. "I wasn't digested."

"And that's a good thing," she spoke, glancing back down. "I don't want to harm you at all."

She paused for a moment, before asking, "How's your ankle."

"Healed, but needs a bit more of time for me to walk," he responded.

She sighed and leaned her back against the concrete wall, relaxing a bit as her legs soreness slowly faded away.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Did those things hurt you by any chance?"

"Nope, not really," she answered. "They actually didn't do anythin' to me."

"How?" he squirmed a bit from where he is. "They killed about 9 or 10 people back before I was born and yet, you were not killed?"

She thought to herself for a moment, her right arm over her stomach as her left hand was against her cheek.

"Maybe lucky?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Could be." James shrugged.

She gently chuckled as she stood up straight, sighing to herself.

"Did you have enough sleep in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I feel a bit better," he answered, stretching out his legs. "Not good, just better."

She smiled and rubbed his back.

"Actually, I kinda white lied back there; they just didn't have the chance to attack." she softly spoke, glancing away from her stomach, feeling sheepish as she talked. "I intervened by huggin' them or making comments on them. I wasn't makin' them more envious on each other to attack, I just see them as lost people. That was lost from somethin' that happened many years ago and wanted to know the truth…"

Silence fell between the two of them, as Stephanie felt guilt rose in her heart.

She knew she would make an enemy within her.

So, she expected a scream, thrusting, yelling, cussing, anything to make her feel wrong about her decision that she chooses to make.

She glanced away from her stomach, closing her eyes as she mentally winced for the impact of hurtful words.

"If you insist." he instead spoke.

Stephanie glanced back at her stomach, looking confused.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, feeling confused.

"If you see them as lost people or children, you go ahead and call them that," he answered, gently rubbing an area on her stomach wall.

"But, I don't trust them since what happened in my past." he softly spoke, as Stephanie listened to every word he said. "If you are so damn determined to change their minds about killing people, I'm not stopping you in your way."

Stephanie gently smiled and hugged herself, as well as hugging James inside her stomach.

"Thanks, James." She softly thanked. "You are very good at listenin'."

"No problem," he responded, scooting down slightly.

She slowly released her hug around her stomach from hugging James inside and gently sighed.

"Just sleep a little longer," she softly spoke. "When I stop again, I'll wake ya up to eat somethin', okay?"

"Okay." he agreed, sounding a bit confused, but trusting her along the way.

"Good." Stephanie sighed, feeling some weight lifting off her shoulders.

He squirmed a bit more to get into a comfortable position in her stomach, as she was trying not to laugh from the ticklish feeling.

Stephanie snorted through her nose as her cheeks slightly puffed a couple of times, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

To her, the feeling felt like she swallowed a bird as it is frantically flapping around with its wings inside her stomach, trying to get out from being digested.

After a while of squirming, he flipped over to his side, getting comfortable as he fell back to sleep, curling into a small ball in the middle of her stomach.

When he fell back asleep, she sighed in relief after she calmed down from her giggling and removed her hand from her stomach.

He is safe inside and not scared anymore.

She turned to the next flight of stairs from where she is and walked to the next door to continue with her adventure.


	5. Floor 4: Listen Carefully

After a while of walking cautiously down the steps, she turned the corner and encountered another door.

This time, she felt intrigued about what creature lurking in the hallway she might encounter next.

She slowly and carefully opened the door that was locked for a long time, she willingly entered another dark hallway, ready for the upcoming test.

Sighing gently, she clicked her flashlight on in her right hand and cautiously walked down the hallway.

When she got close to one of the hallways, the bird-like creature popped out, growling at her and viciously showing its teeth.

But retreated back into the hallway when the light from her flashlight blinded its eyes.

After the bird-like creature moved out of her way, she continued walking carefully, until she overheard growling from deep within one of the hallways.

Peering down the dark hallway, she noticed another creature like the other ones, except more different from what she had expected when she shined the light down.

The fearsome creature at the other end is an anthropomorphic, wyvern-type dragon creature with orange wings that have small veins, yellow-green fur, black claws, and dark gray horns on its head.

The creature has gray fur around the eyes and a gaping mouth, decorated with sharp teeth.

It has three toes on each of his feet.

The wyvern-like creature snarled when the light shined down the hallway.

It blocked the brightness of the light by covering its face with its right wing, turning away from Stephanie.

After she had flashed the light down the alley, she continued walking, until she turned around and checked with the goat-like creature.

Just in case if the creature was close to her.

The goat-like creature immediately covered its face with both of its ears, blocking the light out from its eyes, as she turned back around and continued carefully walking straight towards the exit.

The bird-like creature greeted her a couple of times, as she had her flashlight on still, waiting patiently for the fearsome creature to move out of her way, so, that she can continue carefully walking.

She carefully checked with the wyvern-like creature too, glancing down each hallway as she stood in front of the entrance.

Ever since it is waiting patiently from each end of the hallway.

Carefully checking the goat-like creature too from behind her back, it kept getting closer to her.

She had her back towards it a couple of times but kept flashing with the flashlight in her right hand.

As luck would have it, she was being cautious with all three of them.

Before she could reach the exit, the goat-like creature got close to her without her noticing and reached out with its right hand.

When she was close to it, it grabbed a red strand of her wire on the left side of her head.

Thinking it was a wig than hair, like how the bird-like creature explained.

It yanked as hard as it can to pop the wig off her head.

Stephanie did feel her one of the wires of her head yanked from whatever could be behind her.

She oddly did not feel the pain of the sharp tug of her hair being yanked with it pulled back.

Stopping in her tracks, she waits patiently for that person to release her hair from behind.

Of course, she had experienced this before with her two little "stepbrothers" who always yank her hair every single damn time when she is around them.

Yanking and pulling her hair with fistfuls as if she does not give a damn about it.

But, to be true, she hates it when she gets her hair yanked by the two little brats.

Stephanie always wants to pull their hair in fistfuls to see if they like it how she is feeling about her hair being yanked all the time by the two of them.

Mentally, she felt relieved they are not here at this moment.

If they were, then it would be horrible for her to experience them, crying, whining and begging her to get out of scary place as she wants to see what is going on.

But, since there are three monsters inside that are curious about her hair, she is okay with it that they are curious.

A confused snort came from the goat-like creature, as it released the wire in its hand.

Confused about why the strand of wire did not pop off her head.

Stephanie continued walking, not even noticing that her wire strand was hurting from the yank.

' **What the hell?** ' It thought to himself, as she continued walking directly towards the exit.

She did not notice it stopping in its tracks as it was thinking to itself.

' **Didn't she feel that?** ' It thought to itself, standing there as she slowly walked away.

Noticing she was moving forward, it quickly scurried over to where she is.

When it was almost close to her, it stopped, slowing down its pace and crept behind her, still doing its job.

The bird-like creature greeted her but hissed as it moved away, concealing its eyes with its right hand from the brightness of the flashlight.

After she checked all three of the monsters, she reached the exit, but before she could step forward, the wyvern-like creature popped out from one of the hallways, screeching at her as it reached over to her hair.

She heard the screeching from behind and instantly turned around.

Stephanie noticed the creature heading straight for her, so, she had no idea of stopping it.

Her mind is thinking two things; stop the creature from attacking her.

Or to hurt it from attacking her.

But, she does not want to hurt the creature.

So, she got an idea that would or would not work.

Being quick as she can, she moved her right leg back, pushing her body away from the creature, as its hand missed her chest an inch.

The wyvern-like creature instead grabbed a strand of her wiry hair, luckily not her sweater or her ear to rip it off.

It yanked the red strand of wire as hard as it can with its strength, expecting the "false" wires to come off.

She did not experience the pain at all when it yanked, instead felt the yank.

Instead of yelling at the creature that it has a hold of a strand of her hair, she instead waited for it to release her hair.

It looked at the stand in its hand, looking confused about the lack of pain from the yank.

"What on earth are you doing with my hair?" she asked, as she gently took the red wire strand from its hand, as it looked shocked to see she did not even felt the pain. "You could accidentally pull out a handful of my hair and make me bleed."

After she had got her wire out of its hand, it looked shocked that something that is used for electricity is indeed connected to her head.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to keep goin'," she spoke, pointing at the exit door.

She turned back around to the door and unlocked it, entering the upcoming flight of stairs, going down to the next level after the first one.

After she had disappeared, with the door closed behind her back, Fowler and Gretel caught up with Walter and said, still shocked, after turning to the two of them from behind, " **Did you just see that?** "

" **Yeah, I saw it,** " Fowler answered, slowing down his pace.

" **I told you!** " Gretel snapped, coming out of her hiding spot of one of the hallways. " **I told you, Fowler, and yet you didn't listen to me!** "

" **Get off my fuzzy ass about that, Gretel!** " Fowler snapped back. " **You told me that a bunch of times while going here!** "

" **Okay, okay, yeesh.** " she sighed, moving her hand-like talons up as if she surrenders to him. " **Don't get your ears in a knot.** "

He exhaled an irritated sigh and glanced back at the door, looking puzzled.

" **What if I bite her arm, would she feel it?** " Walter asked rhetorically, feeling curious.

" **I don't know, she didn't even feel me yanking her wire when I got close to her,** " Fowler added thoughtfully, feeling curious.

" **Hmm, true.** " Walter agreed.

" **What if we get closer to her than away from her?** " Gretel asked rhetorically.

" **That is a good idea, but, I don't think she could be comfortable about that,** " Fowler replied gently, feeling more curious about her. " **I mean, she could attack one of us if we are too close to her.** "

" **Yeah, she could.** " Walter agreed. " **But not only that; she has a metal arm too!** "

Gretel and Fowler stared at him as if he said something stupid that they both hate, that just came right out of his mouth.

" **Are you being delusional?** " Gretel asked, looking completely confused. " **She does not have a metal arm.** "

" **Well, look closer next time!** " Walter snapped.

The two of them instantly started bickering, as Fowler looked like he was done with the both of them, as they continued bickering.

" **All right!** " he bellowed, sick of their arguing about a metal arm.

The two of them stopped after he had bellowed, glancing at him instead of each other.

" **We'll see if she has a metal arm or not, just stop arguing and let's go to the next level! God!** " he loudly snapped, clenching his hands into fists.

He stopped over to the right side of the hallway, walking down to the next level, as Walter and Gretel watched.

" **I got dibs on her first to see if she doesn't have one,** " Gretel whispered gently to Walter, before taking off, following after Fowler.

" **Hey! I got dibs on her next!** " Walter called after her, as he followed behind.

" **I can hear you two you know?** " Fowler called down from the hallway, as his voice echoing.

" **I know!** " Gretal called.

" **Then, shut up!** " Fowler snapped.

" **But Gretel started it!** " Walter whined.

" **And I'm fucking ending it now!** " Fowler snapped again.

" **Language!** " both Gretel and Walter warned, snapping back at Fowler.

After the two followed after him, everything was dark in the hallway, except the familiar sound of the gentle wind blowing.

As for Stephanie, she kept walking down the flight of stairs, until she stopped in the middle of the stairs, noticing something liquidly was dripping from her right temple.

Placing the end of the light in her mouth, she took off her glasses in her right hand and wiped some liquid from her forehead with her two of her fingers of her left hand, looking at what is coming from her.

On the tip of her fingers, she can see there is black liquid on top of her fingertips, from her forehead.

'Aw, man, I'm bleedin',' she thought to herself, sighing slightly. 'That creature did do a hell of a pull.'

Using her powers, she automatically healed her wound on top of her head, and the black blood stain on her fingertips disappeared.

After she automatically had healed the wound on her head, she glanced back at the darkness.

So, she continued with her adventure, walking down the flight of stairs.


	6. Floor 3: Then There Is Three

After going down the flight of stairs, she approached another door and opened the door, peering down another dark hallway, clicking on her flashlight.

Quietly sighing, she closed the door behind her back and stood there for a moment, thinking to herself for a moment.

After a moment has passed as she just stood there, she finally took a step forward, stepping into another level.

She took two steps forward for a moment, until she stopped, feeling the same feeling of being followed.

While standing there, she closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the wind as she distantly heard soft, gentle clops of footsteps.

Each step of the creature got closer until it was almost 3 inches away from behind her back.

When the creature was close to her, she opened her eyes and quickly whipped around behind her.

She quickly turned the flashlight, revealing the goat-like creature behind her back.

It growled as it covered its eyes with its long ears.

' **Damn light…** ' It thought to itself bitterly, growling in annoyance.

She turned back around to the front after blinding the goat-like creature, walking carefully down the hallway.

' **I have to get closer to her without her noticing I am getting closer… There's got to be another way…** ' It thought to itself, hissing softly.

She moved deeper into the hallway, as the goat-like creature caught up to her from behind.

Soft growls growled from the hallway Stephanie was standing right next to, and she stopped, knowing there is something inside.

She turned down the hallway and clicking her light on, blinding the wyvern-like creature in the eyes.

It hissed, and covered its eyes with its right wing, blocking the beam of the light.

She turned back around to the front and continued walking forward, but carefully because of the monsters lurking around in the hallway that could or could not kill her in an instant if they become too close to her.

The bird-like creature popped out from one of the hallways that she was walking straight towards, as she stopped, clicking on her flashlight, blinding it as it hissed, moving out of her way, deep in the hallway.

After it moved out of her way, she continued on walking, as the goat-like creature followed behind her, trying to get close to her without her noticing it was getting close.

She continued getting closer to the exit, carefully checking the goat-like creature from behind her back, every time she turned around to look behind her back.

The goat-like creature growled as it covered its eyes with its ears, blocking the light from the flashlight.

After blinding the goat-like creature, she turned back around and continued moving forward.

When she got close to one of the hallways, she stopped at the entrance.

Stephanie waited patiently for something to pop out from inside the hallway.

The bird-like creature popped out from behind the hallway wall to greet her, but only to be blinded by the flashlight she had in her right hand.

It hissed and covered its eyes with its right hand, moving back into the hallway.

After the bird-like creature disappears, she continued walking down the hallway, as the goat-like creature followed from behind.

Until she heard the growling again from the hallway right next to her, stopping in mid-step.

She turned down the hallway the growling came from, turning the flashlight on again.

When she turned the flashlight on, the beam blinded the wyvern-like creature in the eyes, as it hissed, covering its eyes with its right wing, blocking the light.

Before she reaches the exit, the bird-like creature popped out from one of the hallways at the left-hand side, without her noticing.

When it popped out of the hallway, it gave out a terrifying screech.

Stephanie almost jolted when she heard the screech.

She did not have the time to quickly turn on her flashlight to blind the creature when the goat-like creature appeared behind her, growling.

The creature was too fast to notice as she mentally cursed to herself when she felt a presence that something was right behind her.

It grabbed her around the waist with both of its paws, gripping her roughly as she gave out a sharp and pained yelp.

After it grabbed her around the waist with both of its paws, it rose her up from the ground, as she squirmed in startlement from the sudden rise.

She did not even fight back against the two of them, when her feet suddenly rose up from the ground, wisely deciding to let them talk to her.

Stephanie just stood still as the two of them got up close to her, as the goat-like creature's hands wrapped around her waist, as the bird-like creature was in front of her, grinning wildly.

The wyvern-like creature was right next to the bird-like creature, both grinning wildly.

She did not even decide to make smart mouth remarks to both of them because of her thoughts.

Although she did feel uncomfortable about the tightness around her waist.

" **Now that we got her, what we do next?** " the bird-like creature asked, hissing softly.

"Oh, so you can talk." the female spoke, sounding impressed and mildly shocked.

The two of them glanced at her with a confused look, replacing their grinning and terrifying faces.

She looked oddly calm as she had her arms crossed over her chest, staring at the two of them.

"At first I thought you weren't the only ones in here and that there are other humans in here talkin'." she softly giggled, her shoulders gently twitching every time.

They both glanced at each other in much confusion, confused about her calmly talking to them.

Not even screaming, crying, or squirming in the goat's fierce grip, frantically trying to escape from the both.

" **Aren't you terrified of all three of us?** " the bird-like creature asked, grinning evilly at her as it smiled.

"No, not one bit." she shrugged, gently moving in the hearty grip a little, not too much to escape through. "I think you all are cute monsters that have an attitude."

All three monsters were shocked that she just said they are cute.

The goat-like creature instantly released her waist in shock and dropped her to the ground, as she landed on her bottom, wincing slightly in pain.

" **Ow, ow, ow.** " she winced as she rubbed her bottom with her right metal hand. " **That's going to leave a mark in the mornin'.** "

Stephanie slowly stood up to her feet after a while of sitting down on her bottom, standing up to the two creatures in front of her.

Then, the bird-like creature gripped the front of her sweater, glaring at her as she gritted her teeth.

" **Don't spout that bullshit at us!** " the bird-like creature snapped. " **You met with that Criminal back at level 7!** "

"Because he was hurt and I wanted to help," she calmly explained, without any visible signs of that she is scared. "And I'm not spouting any bullshit at all three of you."

All three glanced at each other, as the goat-like creature felt confused about why she is always calm, even during a terrifying moment in the hallways with all three of them.

" **All right,** " the goat-like creature spoke from behind her back, sounding confused.

He grabbed Stephanie's shoulder and turned her around, as she glanced up at his eyes, still looking calm.

For some strange reason, he felt a strange presence that there is something more than herself.

From where he stands, he can see her eyes were more unique than the other steel-blue eyes he has seen a few times with the few unfortunate people who have entered the building.

To his shock, her left eye is a metal eye.

How did he not notice that before?

Ignoring the confused thoughts rambling about her strange body, he continued with his words.

" **You are not scared of us and not bothered by our disturbing staking,** " he continued talking.

She listened to him talking, without even trembling or frantically glancing around with her eyes to look for a way to escape.

" **And yet you continued to walk to the exit without any trouble.** " he finished, as she cocked her head to the side slightly. " **I'm quite surprised such a female like you can make it this far.** "

She smirked and softly chuckled to herself.

"Yes, not many people can make it this far." she shrugged, as he rose a furbrow.

What does she mean by that?

"It is perhaps they don't have much faith in them of survivin' this hellhole." she softly spoke, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared off into the distance. "I pity them for dyin' a horrible, gruesome way."

Reaching up with her right hand, she gently pushed her glasses up into place, revealing the reflection of the goat-like creature in the lens.

"But, patience comes before practice," she added.

He felt confused about why she calmly spoke about the dead people and pardoned them from the horrible things that have happened to them.

Why so calm at this exact moment too?

She sighed and gently smiled at him.

"Do you have a name?" she asked, moving her right hand towards them, as a mention to them for their names.

He glanced up from her eyes to the two behind her back, as if, "Should I?"

They both glanced at each other for a moment, then back at him, shrugging their shoulders as if, "We don't know."

He sighed and glanced down at her, as she waited patiently.

Knowing he loved the song he kept hearing for a while, he cleared his throat.

" **I am the Follower, run with me, and you will see what is coming to thee.** " he sang, as both of her eyebrows rose up in amusement.

" **I am the Greeter, I'm out the door, don't be shy or I'll kill you more.** " the bird-like creature sang, as she glanced over her left shoulder to her.

" **I am the Waiter, look at me, turn away from me, bare bones you will be.** " the wyvern-like creature sang, as she glanced over at her right shoulder.

" **We're three of a kind, really hope you don't mind, just understand, your blood is mine!** " all three sang, as she chuckled.

She smiled and giggled, her shoulders moving up and down.

Her eyes were closed too when she started to giggle.

All three stopped and stared at her in confusion, confused about why she did not even notice they were singing something that is not child appropriate.

"I didn't even notice that you three can sing too." she chuckled, as all three glanced at each other. "That is amazing talents you all have."

All three blushed a light red color in slight embarrassment, as she giggled at their reactions.

The Follower shook the feeling away and growled, his eye color glowing a light red color.

" **Who and what are you?** " he snarled, as she glanced back at him. " **I have a feeling in my gut that you are something else than a human.** "

She smirked again and shrugged her shoulders, replying to the Follower's direct question, with her eyes closed. "Eh."

"Wait until the right moment," she softly spoke, as she opened her eyes.

After she had opened her eyes, they were pupilless along with her left metal eye.

All three creatures felt shocked and a little freaked out from the sudden change of her eyes.

"Right now, we have a little game that just began at the 7th level and could end at any moment," she spoke before winking her left eye. "I'll see you later."

With that, the girl immediately disappeared into thin air.

' **How the fuck did she do that?** ' He thought to himself, as his thought rambled with confused questions.

"'Ey!" A voice suddenly called from behind them, that sounded exactly like the same voice of the human that they encountered before.

They all glanced at the exit behind the Follower, as he glanced behind his back, to see the real female standing there, with the door opened.

She smiled, before moving her right hand up, revealing it is metal to the dim red light of the exit sign.

"I forgot to tell ya, but my name is Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen!" she called to them, as she has a smile on her face.

With two fingers at the right temple, and moved away from her temple, as a goodbye mention, winking gently at them.

"I'll see ya later!" she called to them, sticking her tongue out at them.

Then, she ran through the door as her chuckles echoed from inside the staircase, the door closing automatically from behind her back.

When she disappeared, she left behind three shocked creatures, with their eyes the size of saucers, and their mouths practically dropped to the ground.

The noise of the door closing snapped them out of their daze, noticing she is gone, and the door was open.

" **Oh, that little-!** " the Greeter snapped, before being cut off when the Follower ran first.

They ran to the right-hand side of the hallway, following after her before she reaches the next level.

As for Stephanie, she was laughing to herself, as she walked down the stairs, until stopping for a break.

"Oh, their faces!" she laughed, as she doubled over in laughter. "That is funny!"

"Funny?!" A voice exclaimed from inside her stomach, sounding shocked in disbelief.

She moved back up against the wall behind her back from doubling over in laughter, placing a hand on top, feeling a tiny shaking form inside her stomach.

"You called that funny?!" the voice exclaimed, as she rolled her eyes, still have a smirk on her face from the expressions the monsters had.

"Yeah!" she giggled. "You should've seen their faces!"

"What was not funny!" the voice cried out again from her stomach. "You could get hurt from them if you were not careful!"

She sighed and focused on her muscles, bringing the voice up from inside her stomach, to her mouth as a visible form of a body rose up.

After the form was in her mouth, she moved the being around for a couple of minutes.

Then, she opened her mouth after moving the form inside her mouth for a while, revealing James on top of her tongue, shaking from head to toe as his arms wrapped around her tongue.

With her right hand, she placed him onto her palm, after his arms were unwrapped around her tongue, landing back first.

"What's the point of not havin' a bit of fun?" she asked, using the left sleeve of her sweater to wipe some saliva off. "They needed some of it."

"But they can hurt you!" he exclaimed, wiping some saliva off his face.

"'Hurt me' my ass." she sighed, rummaging through her left sweater pocket. "They are just lost people, like how I said earlier."

He was about to say something sarcastic to her, but stopped himself, understanding what she meant.

Instead, he glanced away from her, as she continued to rummage through her sweater pocket.

After a moment of rummaging, she finally perked when she grabbed something, pulling out a small wrapped food, that looked like a piece of baked bread.

The bread is in a delicious light yellow color, as there were small pieces of chocolate chips inside.

"What is that?" he asked, feeling curious about what is in her hand.

"This is banana chocolate chip bread," she answered happily. "Would you like tryin' some?"

He gazed at the bread for a moment, then back at her, with an unamused look on his face.

"Oh, oops." she sheepishly chuckled, noticing that he could not eat something that is bigger than him. "Sorry."

She thought to herself for a moment, before lifting her arms up a bit, until a second pair of arms popped out from her sides, exactly the same size as her first pair.

Her second right arm is made out of metal, just like her first right hand.

"You never told me you have another pair of arms!" he exclaimed in shock as she placed the bread in her second left hand.

"Yeah…" she trailed off, glancing away from him as her second pair of arms unwrapped the bread. "I didn't want to make a scene and make myself look like a freak."

He glanced down at her arms for a moment, thinking to himself as she split the bread in half.

"I don't see you as a freak." he softly spoke, startling Stephanie as she took a bite of the first half of the bread.

She gagged on the bite of bread in her mouth and coughed.

Stephanie placed the second half of the bread in her first left hand, as her second left hand gently pounded her chest.

After a while, she gulped and said, groggily, "You don't see me as a freak?"

He nodded his head yes, as she cleared her throat.

"You… gotta be kiddin' me, right?" she slowly asked, taking a small bite.

"I'm not kidding with you," he responded, as she used her powers to shrink the piece of bread in her hand to his size, but still edible for him to eat. "I don't see you as a freak and think that you are a different person that people have not seen before."

She glanced down for a moment to think, handing the tiny piece of the bread to him, as he took it off her first finger, taking a bite.

The flavors exploding in his mouth were delicious for him to savor!

The flavor of the bananas is perfect with the chocolate chips.

He took a couple more bites, enjoying the flavor in his mouth as he continued eating.

She glanced up from looking down, noticing he was almost done with the piece of bread in his hand.

"Jesus!" she remarked, as he glanced up at her. "Are you almost done with that?"

He glanced down at the piece of bread in his hands, and back up at her, nodding his head yes.

"Damn! You're almost bad like me." she softly spoke, as he blushed a light pink color and glanced away from her gaze.

'Now I know how Momma feels when I eat around the table…' she thought to herself, feeling completely ashamed for her hunger.

He continued eating the piece of bread as she ate hers, feeling his strength coming back to him slowly.

After a while of eating, he completed the piece of bread in his hands, as Stephanie completed hers.

"Am I going to be in the same stomach?" he worriedly asked, feeling nervous about being in a different stomach than the one he is used to be inside.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, mentally feeling disgusted. "No way you're goin' in my other stomach. Remember, I can control my system."

He sighed in relief, remembering the moment when Stephanie told him about how she can control her muscles inside to take what is food and what is not food to different stomachs.

"Alright, I think I am ready to be eaten." he glanced up, feeling a little timid to be inside her stomach, even with all that banana chocolate chip bread.

She nodded her head, before using her magic to make him a little bigger than 6 inches.

"Uh, Steph?" he nervously asked, feeling himself growing a little big, but to only stop at 7 inches tall.

After a moment, she stopped using her magic and chuckled to herself, before placing him in her mouth, head first as he yelped, startled by the sudden stuffing.

The inside of her mouth smelled a bit of banana, but he sighed, knowing he has to get used to this.

She covered him up in saliva, since he was outside for a while, letting his clothes dry a bit.

Then, she gently pushed him in more, feeling his head almost over the edge of her tongue, almost in her gullet.

After covering his midsection, she took the first gulp, gulping him deeper into her body, as she heard a muffled yelp from him inside.

He squirmed around inside her esophagus to get some room from being tight as she felt a little ticklish.

She ignored the feeling and continued to swallow, until finishing him after gulping his legs.

After finishing, she sighed in relief, feeling his body drop into her storage stomach.

She heard a soft groan of slight discomfort from James as the form of his body made a slight bulge.

"Can your stomach stretch?" he asked, moving a couple of times to get comfortable inside.

His movements made Stephanie blush from the ticklish feeling.

"Yes, my stomach can," she paused as she stifled a laugh. "Can stretch."

He squirmed a bit before stopping as she shakily sighed, containing her laughter inside.

"How are ya feelin'?" she asked, feeling his back with her right hand.

"A little tight, but fine," he responded, flinching slightly at the growling of the digestive system from in front of his legs. "At least I am not in some chewed up food from what you've eaten."

"That's disgusting!" she exclaimed, making a disgusted look on her face.

"I agree." he agreed, squirming a bit. "You might want to keep going. I think we're almost there."

"Ah, I forgot," she remembered. "Thank you for reminding me, James."

"You're welcome, Steph." he granted, squirmed a bit more to get comfortable of sleeping.

She stood up straight and stretched, startling James inside from the sudden stretching.

After she had stretched, she yawned as her jaws opened, getting ready for the next two levels.

When she is done, she took out her flashlight from her sweater pocket, turning it on and walked down the steps.

Heading to the next level of the game she is in with the creatures of the night.


	7. Floor 2: 3 Is Better Than 1

After a while of going down the stairs, she stumbled on across another door like the ones she had met during her adventure in the building.

She gently smirked in mild amusement, amused about what could be in store for her, as well as curious about what could happen next after her near experienced with the three fearsome creatures.

Reaching over to the door, she slowly unlocks it and opened the door.

When the door is almost open, she carefully inserts her head into the dark hallway from behind the door, to check if there are any other fierce monsters than the ones she had met before.

Expecting one of them to pop out from their hiding spot and bite her head off.

To her relief, there were no fearsome monsters on the other side of the door.

She sighed in relief and fully entered the hallway, closing the door behind her back.

After entering the hallway, she clicked her flashlight on in her right hand, revealing the dark and long hallway.

She stares thoughtfully down at the dark passage, wondering to herself about what could be on the 1st level after completing the 2nd level.

Stephanie took a cautious step forward, glancing side to side for a moment, before walking, heading to the exit on the other side of the hallway.

Just like last time, she checked every hallway as she passes, looking for either the Waiter or the Greeter.

Feeling like she was followed from behind, she turned around to the back of the hallway, clicking her flashlight on, only to notice the Follower was behind her back, hissing as he concealed his eyes with his ears, blocking the visible light out of his eyes.

After she had blinded the Follower, she continued walking, hearing cursing from behind her back.

She felt sorry, so, she stopped in front of the hallway and whispered, hoping that the Greeter would hear her, "Sorry." and continued walking.

When she was inches away from the Follower, he glanced up at her after blinking, looking confused about why she apologized, even though they are playing a dangerous game?

The Greeter popped out from the hallway to the left, hissing at her, but blinded from the flashlight in her hand.

She growled fiercely and moved out of her way.

Stephanie stepped forward to the front of the hallway, soft apologizing to her with a, "Sorry 'bout that."

She continued walking until a growl growled from inside the hallway to the right.

Stephanie stopped in her tracks and looked down in the hallway.

She clicked her flashlight on and saw the Waiter, sitting on the ground with its tail around the front of his body.

He was waiting for her to walk away from the hallway when she heard his growl.

But instead got blinded by the flashlight in her hand.

After blinding the Waiter, she was about to walk away, when she stopped, glancing down the hallway and said, "Sorry."

The Waiter did a confused snort as she walked away, blinking a couple of times to get the brightness out.

As she continued down the hallway, she did not even mind the Follower behind her back, as it crept stealthily closer to her.

But, before it could get closer to her to attack, something rang musically from her capacious pockets.

A confused snort came from it, as she stopped in her tracks, sighing in an annoyed tone.

Annoyed about who is calling her at this exact moment, while in the possible amount of danger she is in?

She shifted her position of the flashlight in her hand to a gripped army position, as another pair of arms popped out of her sides, underneath the first pair.

The Follower's jaw nearly dropped to the ground when he saw her second pair of arms.

They were hidden in her?!

But, how are they hidden from him?!

He did not feel them when he grabbed her around the middle!

He tried thinking of how they were hidden, as the tone of the ringing still continued, making him more confused as he listened.

She popped the bottom of the flashlight into her mouth, holding it in her mouth as she used her arms to get whatever could be that ringing noise.

With her first pair of arms, she gripped the edge of her sweater with both of her hands, lifting it up to the middle of her body.

Luckily is not revealing her bra.

Her second pair of arms reached into her blue jeans pockets and rummaged through her pockets.

The Follower watched in shock and awe as the hands moved around, searching through the front pockets, then the back pockets.

While he is watched, he noticed something on her skin.

A long silver piece down the middle of her back, as there were other scratch marks along the sides, as there were miniature screws.

He quietly winced to himself when he noticed that her back is metal too.

Not only that, but he also noticed some scars on the sides of her body, as well as some on her back, away from her metallic spine.

After a moment of rummaging, she perked a little when she found the object, pulling out a small phone in her left-hand side of her blue jeans' pocket.

The mobile phone was a mobile Galaxy phone, except the screen was wide and cracked from dropped a couple of times.

The color of the case is a light turquoise blue.

From where she is standing, he could not see the design of the case.

Since Greeter is so fascinated by collecting cute things from people who are women.

He noticed there was a phone charm dangling from it, on the corner of the case.

Curious, he carefully took a step forward, to see what is the charm.

The charm was a silver moon charm, decorated with miniature, light blue gems, as a star was on the bend.

The silver wire that holds the silver moon to the loop was decorated with two beads, turquoise stone, and a blue diamond, in the shape of spheres.

He felt interested someone like her actually likes the color blue.

After she had taken her phone out of her pocket, she pulled her sweater down from lifting it up.

Then, she moved her second pair of arms back into her sides, disappearing as she held her phone up to her face with her left hand, as her right hand was getting the flashlight out of her mouth, with a *pop* sound.

Feeling curious about who is calling her, he got closer to her, as she stared at the screen, with an annoyed look on her face.

When he got closer to her, he was nearly breathing down her neck, as he glanced at the screen.

On the screen said, "Bitch" over a picture, which is a picture of a brown female dog.

There were two buttons on each side at the bottom of the picture, as the green button means to answer the person's call and the red button to hang up on that person.

Stephanie gazes at the portable screen for a moment, as the phone buzzes continuously, before sighing.

She pressed the green button and lifted the phone up to her ear, sighing impatiently.

This is different from what he had expected.

She was calm, collected, not angry, and knows what to do when there is trouble.

"What?" she asked bluntly, her tone sounded annoyed.

There were hints of frustration too, according to the disappointed tone of her voice.

It was not like the other tones of her voice he heard before.

He was about to snap at her for tricking them into playing a little game she created when she moved the phone away from her ear, to the distance.

The Follower felt confused, so, he was about to lift his ear up to listen to what the person on the other line said when a shrieking voice shrieked from the phone.

" _Don't you 'what' me!_ " a female's shrill voice loudly screeched, causing the Follower to jump almost 10 ft in the air.

Who or what was that shrill voice behind the phone?

He rubbed his ear for a moment, as she still had the phone away from her ear, listening to the woman on the other side of the phone, ranting at her.

She had a tired look on her phone as she listened, listening to her ranting.

" _Tell me where the hell are you!_ " she screeched. " _You better not be at a party, or else I might ground you for another year!_ "

She sighed as she moved the phone back over to her ear, as the Follower, listened to their conversation.

"Even though you have grounded me for about… 9 or 10 years from what I've heard." she bitterly spoke.

" _Don't you even talk to me with that tone, young lady!_ " the voice screeched angrily, as she moved the phone away from her ear again.

' **Jesus Christ…** ' The Follower thought to himself, as he continued hearing the young lady through the other side of the mobile phone screaming shrilly at her, as well as cussing her out too, as she angrily ranted terrible words at her. ' **Does this always happen at home, too? No wonder why she seems to be calm at us while we were trying to scare here...** '

She continued to rant at her through the phone, as she had the mobile phone away from her ear, listening impatiently to her ranting with an annoyed look on her face, as she merely continued ranting.

Having enough of the person on the other side of the line, she moved the mobile phone down to her face as the person continued to rant on the other side of the phone.

She touched the red button to rudely hang up on that person, as there was finally peace and quiet in the hallway, as she is sighing gently to herself as the Follower was rubbing both of his ears from all the screeching.

" **Damn bitch…** " she mumbled to herself as she placed the phone in the same pocket she pulled it out earlier.

The tone of her changed again, this time, she sounded angry than annoyed.

She gritted her teeth angrily, as a small fang appearing on the left-hand side of her teeth.

" **Who the hell does she think she could command me around the fuckin' house like I am a fuckin' robot to her?!** " she snapped, as her eyes turned into a ruby color, her hands gripping into fists.

She looked like she was ready to punch someone in the face.

The Follower felt confused and scared about what she could do.

So, he does not know what she could do next.

After a while of gritting her teeth and her hands clenched into fists, she calmed down, breathing in and out slowly.

The Follower was quiet as he watched her calmed down, repeating the process of breathing.

Her fang was gone as she calmed down, as the red ruby eye color was changed back into her steel-blue eye color.

After she calmed down from her anger, she felt like she was being watched from behind.

She turned around to the responsible person that is behind her back, only to notice it was the Follower standing behind her, looking confused as his eyes were steel-blue instead of glossy black with a red pinprick as his eyes.

"Did you listen to the conversation?" she asked.

The Follower nodded his head, yes, answering her question.

She facepalmed herself with her left hand when she realized she was being watched by the Follower.

The Follower was confused for a moment, before craning his body to the side, looking at the Greeter and the Waiter, at the other side of the hallway behind Stephanie.

They both shrugged their shoulders as if they do not know what is going on with her or that "Bitch" she spoke of.

A tired sigh escaped from her as she glanced back up at the Follower, as he glanced back at her, looking confused as she stared up at his eyes.

"I…" she glanced away from his eyes to the side, unsure about what she could say to someone else than the person she trusts.

She trusts herself of doing the dangerous adventures but never asking a different person of her troubles.

So, she wisely decided not to tell all three about her problems.

"Let's just keep playin' the game…" she sighed, glancing away from the Follower's gaze.

She turned back around to the front of the hallway, as the Greeter and the Waiter hid.

Continuing walking, she strode down the hallway as the Follower followed after her from behind, not even bothering to fiercely attack her with he got close to her, just following her in confusion.

Should people be worried about her since she is missing from home?

But, the "Bitch" on the other side of the mobile phone did sound too unhappy when she realized she was missing from her home.

She continued walking down the hallway, not even noticing that the other two monsters were not popping out to attack her when she passed one of them.

When she reached the exit, she was about to reach over to the doorknob to open, but stopped.

She instead moved her hand down.

The Follower stopped at where he is, staring at her as she stood there, doing nothing.

Stephanie turned around slightly, glancing at the Follower for a moment, as he noticed the sadness in her eyes.

They were filled with remorse and grief.

She looked away for a second, before glancing back at him, then turned back around, opening the door of the exit, entering the next flight of stairs.

When she left, she did not even bother closing the door behind, as the door creaked closed.

The Follower only stood there, his shoulders dropped from being hunched up, his black eyes turning to steel-blue.

Not only his eye turned back to normal, but his claws and his sharp teeth also went back to normal.

The blood stains on the corner of his lips were gone too, as his fur was normal.

'What was that…?' He thought to himself.

As for Stephanie, she stopped for a moment, leaning back against a wall, as she glanced down at her right metal hand.

Her arm was shaking as she stared at it, feeling angry for the way that "Bitch" on the other side of the phone was treating her.

She felt like she wants to punch something, but, stopped herself, placing her left hand on top of her fisted right hand.

Shakily sighing, she calmed herself down from her anger, slowly breathing in and out.

Like how she repeated the process back in the hallway after the frustrating call from the "Bitch."

After calming down, she moved a strand of her hair to the side, which was oddly black, until she touched it with her left hand, changing back to a normal brown color.

She turned back around to the next flight of stairs, stepping down as there was something left on the ground, as a drop of black substance.


End file.
